


The Only Two Losers

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, Wedding, Wedding date, mentions of hooking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Lizzie got dumped right before her sister's wedding and is need of a plus one. An old friend is just the solution to her problem though it may end up causing more of its own.Cheesy Fluff Prompt "I need a date for this wedding"





	The Only Two Losers

“I can’t believe this- I can’t believe this!” Lizzie says as she paces back and forth.

“What is it, Elizabeth?” Alaric asks clearly tired as they work on putting burlap ribbon on what feels like the 400th mason jar. Part of him wishes there was a wedding decorator spell but he knows it does mean a lot to Josie. “Please don’t tell me Hope and Josie found more people to invite to the wedding.” He loves them but he feels like between his daughter and his future daughter in law the guest list traveled by the minute. 

“My date just abandoned me! I mean we broke up two weeks ago but he promised he’d still come to the wedding. Now it’s oh sorry I have a cold. He’s a vampire I know he can’t get colds does he think I’m an idiot!” Lizzie asks before flopping back into her chair with a dramatic huff. She should have listened to Josie vampires were finicky dates she would have been better off dating literally anyone else. “Now I'm going to be the loser without a plus one oh god and the seating chart is all done there’s gonna be an empty spot at the table they’ll think we left a spot for Hope’s dead parents that will be depressing it will depress Hope.”

“I think Hope will be okay if we have an empty seat at the table,” Alaric says before taking in a breath. “I know this must be hard for you seeing your sister married first but you are such a sweet girl Elizabeth you are going to find someone.”

Before Alaric could say anything else Lizzie puts a hand up to stop him. “I’m gonna make a few calls you can put the M&M’s in the jars make sure to fill them up to the area we decided.” She says before heading out of the room. She goes to sit outside before starting to look through her contacts. It was a small wedding so they hadn’t invited too many people. 

That guy from the coffee shop? No, he didn’t know her well enough to be her date.

MG? He knew her too well bringing an ex just wasn’t an option especially after her last ex had flaked on her like he had. Besides she thinks MG is coming with someone else it would be rude to kick out his plus one just so she could have one.

Rafael. He wasn’t bringing a plus one the table they had him at would be fine if they moved him there. Before she can even look at any other contacts she presses call. “Hey, Raf it’s Lizzie I was wondering if you could do me a little favor.”

Rafael couldn’t believe that Lizzie had asked him to do this thinking about how he had been her date for her birthday before dumping her on the spot. Still, he had agreed she was a good friend so he didn’t mind being her date. “You know I can tie a tie myself, Liz.”

“Not well now stand still so I can fix it before the reception,” Lizzie tells him before she works on fixing the tie untying it then tying it back up. “Thank you by the way- I appreciate you doing this for me I really didn’t want to be the only loser at the wedding who didn’t have a date.”

“You know I didn’t have a date right?” Raf asks as he looks at her with a raised brow. “I mean before you asked me I was coming by myself.”

“Well, I guess the only two losers without dates found them,” Lizzie tells him with a smile before she smoothes out his suit jacket. “You look good.” She tells him before nodding knowing she’s done her part to help fix him up a little.

“So do you- you rock the pink,” Raf tells her with a smile it was not Lizzie but it was… something.

“I told my sister this was her one shot to make me look hideous and you know what? She failed I look amazing in pink shiny bridesmaid dress material.” Lizzie tells him with a proud smile. “Thank you though.” She tells him before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Rafael looks at Lizzie for a moment before his heart starts to race. She’d always been grating to him a friend but just some girl who had a thing for him he could care less about. Now though looking at her he doesn’t know why but he feels the need to lean in and before he realizes it he’s kissing her.

Lizzie is shocked, to say the least, it’s all she wanted when she was 16 now being older she was surprised to realize it was still exactly what she wanted. Her arms instinctively go around him drawing him in close taking him in. She stays like this for a little while before pulling away and clearing her throat.

“We should probably get back to the wedding,” Rafael tells her unsure of what the hell this is or why it was happening still he wasn’t complaining. 

Lizzie nods taking out a tissue and wiping lip gloss off of Rafael’s lips before taking out a keycard from her clutch and sticking it in his pocket. “I am going to prepare for my toast you should go mingle. You should come to my hotel room tonight.” 

“Oh- yeah totally I can do that.” Rafael stammers out. Was this happening? If he’d told his teenage self that this would happen he wouldn’t. “I’m gonna go meet MG’s date.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later,” Lizzie says she gives him one more kiss before rushing off into wedding madness.

Rafael watches her leave mind still foggy as he tries to figure out what the hell he had gotten himself into.


End file.
